


Competing

by PlushieLordLexi



Series: The Faith in Flight Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010 in response to a prompt. It's just an average day for these four. Part of the ficlet collection for my main original universe, The Faith in Flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Kaden in response to the meme where he gave me the following prompts: Tori x Jeb, blue, facepalm (though the actual term isn't used in this), cinnamon.

Tori couldn't help but laugh at her fiancee's antics, although her the palm of her hand had just met her forehead. Looking over to Jeb with a grin, she watched as he tried desperately to get the upper hand in the video game he was playing with Michiru.

His lips were pressed firmly as he pressed the buttons he needed to press for the necessary combos. It was no use, however--Michiru was just better at this particular game than he was. Jeb eventually lost to her, causing the easily frazzled boy to flail, pout and whine playfully.

This only made Tori laugh even harder, and this time, her laughter caught his attention.

"What's so funny?" Jeb asked, eying her as if he was actually hurt.

"You're so cute when you lose," the silver haired girl admitted.

Michiru smirked, standing up and dusting off her skirt before beginning to walk out of the room. "I know where this is going. For once, I'll give you two some privacy... and distract Jebbi while I'm at it."

Tori laughed internally, knowing what Michiru had in mind for 'distracting', before grabbing Jeb's wrist and pulling him into her lap. All protests Jeb had were silenced by this action, as he could only bring himself to make soft stutters and blush wildly. Tori smiled, tilting Jeb's head upward so their eyes met.

"You're always so damn cute," Tori purred, burying her face in his hair and taking in its cinnamon scent. What a strange shampoo choice for a boy... but her Jeb wasn't a normal male. Her Jeb was special, different and _so damn cute._

Jeb smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing in Tori's arms. "I don't try to be..." he said softly.

"Doesn't matter," the girl replied, "no matter what you do, you always are."

The boy yelped a bit as Tori stood, picking him up in the process. Before he could say anything, he found himself on a bed. He began to wonder when Tori had purchased the blue sheets he was on when he found his fiancee sitting next to him, tracing circles over his clothed chest.

The male youth found himself blushing again, looking up to Tori with wide eyes. Tori laughed, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"As tempting as you being cute makes me, I'm not going to have sex with you unless you're okay with it," Tori explained when she pulled away.

"...I wouldn't mind..." was Jeb's response, despite how shy that response was.

About half an hour later, Tori and Jebbi were in a competition of who could make their partner scream the loudest.


End file.
